Agentlife
by Setterly
Summary: How can a girl of secrets survive at normal school? Will her past haunt her when a guy in her class reminds her? NejiTen, InoShika, NaruHina, SasuSaku
1. Chapter 1

**Author: Hi and welcome to my first fanfic. So I'd like to comment on things you like and diss like.**

Have you ever wished that you could just run away and never look back? Well that is the style of my life ever since I became one of them.

- - - - - -

Sirens went off and three men dressed in black emerge into the alley outside the building they just robbed. Their snickers could be heard even though they were whispering. Then they saw something flash in the shadows that gave off a sinister feel. They all stared at the place where the figure had run by. Then that's when a soft thump came behind them. Spinning around as fast as they could they saw a sole figure emerge into the dim light. It was a girl that looked about the age of 16, and had caramel brown hair tied into two buns. "Hello boys. I believe you have something that doesn't belong to you," she said seductively. She wore tight black outfit that showed her curves and a tad bit of belly skin, and sunglasses that covered her eyes. The shortest, who seemed to be the leader, returned her remark with a greasy grin, "What makes you think that?" As if on cue, others started to emerge from the shadows. They all wore black leather, different styles, and sunglass consoling their eyes. They were all girls, 3 to be exact, and came in by ranks. The guys had no idea what was going to happen to the next. The girls circled around them all cat like, and within seconds knocked the thieves out.

- - - - - -

"Tenten get up!" said a very annoyed Ino. Grouchily I threw the covers over my head trying to muffle out her high pitch voice. "Can someone get the bucket?!" yelled Ino. I shot up yelling, "Don't even think about it!" "Oh good you're up. Since you're up get ready for school, will you?" Ino said with a evil grin. I was pissed and gave my friend/roommate a death glare growling, "You better run." "Yeah, yeah. Whatever you say," said the girly blonde brushing off my death threat, "Just get ready for the first day of school, okay?" I only moaned and trudge into the bathroom to take a shower.

In 5 minutes I was ready to go, and had finished breakfast. Ino and one of the other roommates were still in the bathroom putting on makeup. I have 3 roommates, and we have all been friends since we were 6. "Um, Tenten are you ok?" asked a cute quite innocent voice. I looked over at my friend/roommate that had pearl eyes and dark navy blue hair that flowed down her back. "Yeah, why did you ask?" I asked."Well, um …. Last night you were murmuring about who know whose death," she whispered.

Flashback's came and went torturing my already torn heart. Hinata could tell the pain, she was really in tuned to people's emotions. "Sorry," she whispered looking away. Snapping out of my little flashback session, "No, no, no it's okay." Then it got really silent between us, as the other two finally joined us. They walked right pass the cereal I left out for them. "What no breakfast?" I asked the two beauty queens. Sakura a girl that had soft pink hair that came a little bit short of her shoulders answered, "We are on a diet." "Oh god," I moaned, "Please not anything extreme." Hinata couldn't help but giggle at my torment. "Shut up," said Sakura, smacking the back of my head. We grabbed our bags and set out to our new school, Kohana High. It was about my thirty try at a normal life while also keeping a secret one.

We enter the school office ready to face a year of school drama, and homework pains. After filling out some last minute papers, we grabbed our schedule and left. I glanced

down at the piece of paper; I could hear what they were all thinking. Do we have any classes together? The paper read:

_1. Kakashi – Social studies _

_2. Kureani – Math _

_3. Gai & Anko – PE _

_4. Lunch _

_5. [club here] _

_6. Orchimaru – Science _

_7. Yuki – Language Arts _

"So what about you guys?" I asked showing them my schedule. They held up theirs in return, "Same here." We giggled and walked down the hall searching for our first class. I sketched out the school mentally. Highlighting possible exits and hideouts just in case. We entered our class by classification, girlies then toughie aka. Me, and grab several seats near the back in hopes to avoid attention. It was difficult with Sakura's pink hair and Hinata almost tripping because of how shy she is.

I was wearing my street clothes that were a pair of long camo cargo pants and a black tee that said killer girl in blood red letters; I stared out the window gazing at the sky coming up with plans for tonight's job. I heard the voice of a boy that sounded keyed up on sugar say, "Hey are you guys the new students?" I could hear Hinata's breathe become unsteady as she stuttered, "Y-yes." I glanced from the corner of my eyes and saw a group of guys that were being followed by a bunch of girls with hearts in their eyes.

Not paying attention to details, I looked away still listening to the convo. "So what are your names?" I heard Ino ask in her butter tone voice. That's when I heard something like a leaky faust, but knew it was guys drooling over her. My insides were dying from the laugh I was suppressing, and my temper also rose a little bit. I like to punch those guys faces in, nobody drools over my friends for purvey reasons. A smile touches the ends of my lips knowing the girls were doing this on purpose. The loud cheery voice responded again, "I'm Naruto. The one with black hair shaped as a duck ass is Sasuke …" I heard a sharp slap and a soft, "Ow!"

I giggled under my breathe at the blonde's pian. "I'll finish the introductions since dobe here can't," the voice was deep and was monotone, "Lazy ass is Shikamaru, (followed by a "troublesome") and proud boy is Neji." Now all the girls breathe was a little bit quick, but not by much. The cheery voice returned and nearly blew out my ears, "So, what are your names?" This time Sakura spoke, "I'm Sakura Haruno. Blondie is Ino Yamanaka, and the shy one is Hinata Hyuga." "Hello, Hinata. Long time no see hasn't?" said a very sexy mystifying voice. I was half willing to turn around, and say how the hell he knows Hinata. "Hello, Neji. How's uncle?" Hinata responded in a whisper in her siren's (mythical creature) voice.

UNCLE?! What?! "Good," said the same sexy voice. Trying to keep my cool, I focused on the pale blue sky I used to love, that now only brought bad memories. "Hey, who's she?" asked Naruto, I easily matched the voice. "Oh, hold on a sec," said Sakura. I heard the chair being pushed back but didn't do much. Then….

SLAP! I felt a searing pain in the back of my head I spun and glared at Sakura. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" I screeched. "For day dreaming and not socializing. You need a life outside of our house," said Sakura smugly challenging me. I smirked accepting her challenge, "At least I don't go on extreme diets and usually p---." Her hand covered my mouth stopping me from continuing spilling her embarrassing secret. "You'd promise you wouldn't tell anyone about that," she growled through gritted teeth.

I heard the guys in the back ground laughing their asses off. Finally she removed her hand from my mouth. Ino looked like she was embarrassed to even know who we were and Hinata was sweat dropping anime style. "So where were we?" I asked acting like nothing happened between me and Sakura.

Sakura went back to her seat pulling out her pocket mirror checking her lip gloss. I rolled my eyes at her which she glimpsed in her mirror, and joined my eye rolling. The guys stared at us as if we were the weirdest bunch of kids, which was exactly correct. Hinata stuttered a response to my question, "Y-you were introducing yourself." "Thanks Hinata for reminding me," I said as I gave Hinata the playing innocent with deadly intension sign. I could see her inner screaming don't you dare. This was just too good and too much fun. "Y-your welcome," stuttered Hinata. "So, anyways, I'm Tenten. Other than that nothing else," I said turning back to the guys.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt your conversation, but where is the teacher?" asked Ino with her normal high pitch voice that seemed soothing compared to Naruto. "He is always late and he lets socialize since it is social studies." Speaking of the devil. "Yeah! Dobe has a new record for the longest sentence he ever used," said Sasuke through a sinister smirk. Sasuke ducked as Naruto's fist went right past his face. Naruto kept trying to hit Sasuke and Sasuke just kept moving at the last second. This was amusing to watch the fight that looked more like a dance. Sakura being her goody-goody two shoes self ruined by clunking both their heads together and scowled them for horse playing around. This was something she picked up from me when I used to do that to her and Ino, though I liked the head hitting touch. "That's my Sakura," I thought but sort of slipped out of my mouth.

I couldn't help but let a smile creep across my face as I viewed the scene of the boys being forced to apologies by Saku (my nickname for Sakura). That's when I spotted a red haired girl with glasses that looked so ugly it made Ugly Betty look pretty. It wasn't her ugliness that caught my attention tough it was her death glare she was giving Saku and her bald fist. Saku was oblivious of course, but Ino and Hinata spotted it to.

They looked back at me from the corner of their eyes and I knew what they were looking for orders. I rose from my seat sighing as I saw Saku's hands turn into fist quickly after the girl started shouting at her. I caught only the first line, because the line she said ticked me off. It was, "Who do you think you are, bitch?!!" I looked at Ino and Hinata while giving them my ordering voice, "Don't move either of you." I joined Saku's side while giving the girl a pissed off glare that sent shivers down the back of the guys.

"Who's the bitch slash slut, Saku?" I asked with a fake sweet tone. "I don't know. Every time I ask who she is she starts ranting about something else," Saku replied with sarcasm. I could see red headed turn a pissed red and screamed. She pulled back her fist aiming it

at Saku's face. I went into over drive and pushed Saku out of the way. The fist made contact with my cheek and that just pushed my over the edge.


	2. Chapter 2

I chuckled darkly as I looked the red haired girl in the eyes. "Big mistake," I growled. Sakura, Ino, and Hinata shared the same look of concern on their face. I didn't care one think about that as I smashed my foot into the side of her head. She plummeted to the ground like she was made of cement. I knelt down to her level and yanked her to her feet by her hair. Yeah, yeah.

Call me whatever you want but she was picking on my friends a huge giant mistake. She yelped like a Chihuahua. Right when I was getting ready to deliver the final blow, a hand land on my shoulder. I turned to see Sakura's shaking head. I softened under her pleading gaze. Releasing the worthless bitch was hard, but I did it.

Sighing, "You're right it's not worth it." I closed my eyes listening to Sakura's feet walk back to her desk. I followed in pursuit of mine. I heard the whisper of rumors spreading. It was cut off as the door to class room opened. A man with white hair entered.

He walked over to his desk and opened an orange purvey book. The class resumed its normal state as the bell rang. It was like that for the rest of my morning classes. At lunch, the girls and I avoided the questionable lunch food and proceeded outside to a bench. Of course, I got a lecture from Ino and Sakura about the whole lay low plan that I sort of just blew and their reputation. Once they got the hot air out of their systems, I changed gears over to tonights „break the bug and sneak a snack‟.

We were half way done when something covered my eyes. My breath sped up. How could I not sense them? I was the most paranoid out of all of the girls. I always caught every detail of my surroundings. Yeah, I'm that degree of paranoid. Though I got good back up on why, but I'm not that ready to tell you.

Now where was I? Oh, right. Instincts took over and I grab the … hand? I flipped the person over my shoulder. Dust clearing I saw no one other than Naruto. I glared at his cheesy grin that he gave me, but I didn't speak a word. Hinata quickly walked over to Naruto's body helping him up.

"A-are you alright?" she asked. "Yeah I'm fine," he replied. She looked down to the wrist that lay limp by side. It had a bruising that looked like a hand. I t was almost like my hand just the fingers print on his wrist were fatter. Ops, my bad.

"M-maybe I should take you to the nurse's office for your wrist," Hinata added quietly. "Um, ok," said Naruto. He had a slight blush along his cheek but it wasn't as bad as Hinata's. Hinata turned around and looked me straight in the eyes. Then I saw the message behind them. I shut my mouth so the message couldn't escape.

When Naruto turned around Ino and Sakura bellied up laughing; on Naruto's back was a shoe print mark that belonged to me. I smirked at my handy work. Even though I was sure I didn't step on him. What a dunce. I heard a snicker it was soft and muffled, but I still got onto it.

So someone was spying on us? I helped Saukra to her feet and giving Ino the signal we walked close to where I had heard the noise. The person was behind a willow tree. "That

was so funny," said Ino in her boastful voice. "Yeah, I know. Right?" snickered Sakura. "Hey, be nice," I jumped in.

"Oh, Tenten protecting a victim of her wrath? That's got to mean she got the hots for him," said Ino smugly. What I would do, just to have that smug whipped off Ino pigs face. "No, but I know someone who does," I said nonchalantly. I keep up with the record fine, thank you very much, and I‟m not telling you who either. I winked at Ino. Slowly me and Saku made our way around the tree.

We found three guys leaning straining to hear the Ino mimicking the voices‟ of me and Saku. I caught a little of what Ino had mimicked. "So, what do you think of the guys here, Tenten?" mimicked Ino in a totally believable Sakura voice. "What do you think?" said Ino in a convincing me voice. It actually sounded like something me and Saku would say to each other. Saku held up three fingers slowly starting the countdown. As the last finger was pulled down we looked at the guys and screamed, "BOO!"

Hey, even high school kids like me can be childish at times. All the guys fell over and looked like they had heart attacks. I went weak in the knees from laughter and held on to Saku for support, which was also jiggling with laughter too. I whipped an invisible tear away and straightened up staring at the glaring boys. I gave an eerie looking at the boys that were clearly Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Neji. I again didn't pay attention to details and was just ready to cut to the chase.

"So who's the mastermind behind all this?" I asked raising an eyebrow at them. They all shared the same blank look. Ino sighed and jump in, "You better spill out before we let Tenten here lose. Remember what happened to Karin?" I mouthed „who‟ to Saku. She responded mouthing „bitch‟. I nodded my head saying I understood.

I over looked the guys to see Sasuke and Shikamaru calculating their chance of survival. That only left one person un a counted for. I leaned down picking his chin up with one finger. "Let me guess. You're the evil master minded behind Naruto's scare and the Peeping Toms," I said sweetly. I stared into his melt away pearl eyes. Too bad my heart is the one of a tomboy and I choose my guys based on personalities.

Then I let all the sweet in my voice drop, "You better be ready for a world pain, buddy." The others flinched, but not Neji. He sat there not letting his pale features change an inch. I released him from my trance and started walking away giggling with Ino and Saku on each of my sides. We met up with Hinata who sat on the bench staring up at the clouds. I smiled at her as we came to her.

She threw her arms around my neck hugging me to death. I didn't mind. We knew how scared she was of being left alone and she would always hug us when we saw each other again. I looked down at her pearl eyes as she released. No doubt about it they had the same eye color. Though not the same eyes.

Hinata's eyes always belonged to a kid that was seeking for the love and affection of her family that was denied. Then she met us and her wish was granted. I will still see the littler version of her in those eyes no matter what. Neji's eyes reminded me of a bad memory that will always be in my shadow. I felted the water fill in my eyes, threatening to give away my cool composer. "Tenten are you ok?" asked a very worried Hinata.

I shook off the ungrateful tears, and placed a smile on my face. "Yeah, I'm fine. So what do you guys want to do after school?" I asked looking at the others. "I think its Hinata's turn to decide what we do," said Ino. We turned to Hinata who quietly said, "I would like for us to do is play tennis." "Nice idea Hinata," I said congratulating her for her decision. The damn bell rang and we walked off to class.

From the corner of my eye I say All the boys in our class tagging along behind us. I glared them down which only got rid of ¾ of them. What was wrong with these guys? I promise you, they were crazy for wanting to be smashed by my fist. I disregarded them for when I turned around to smash them they scattered. I turned back around and let the rest of my dooms day continue.

I pulled out the seriously crinkled schedule and didn't see a room number or a subject. The overhead crackled to life, "All students report to gym for club choosing." I followed the rest of the class to the wide gym. Me and the girls sat at the top near the end. I sharpened my ears wanting to try and find certain voices, just kill the boredom. The voices bounced off the walls accelerating the volumes. I got a horrible headache after trying for two minutes on trying to follow a loud obnoxious fan boy of Saku „s voice.

I recognized it at least and he was going to pay for what he said later about how hot Saku is. See why I avoid guys, almost all guys are purvs. If not their most likely the most civilized boys in high school I have ever met. I leaned against the wall behind us, closing my eyes trying to get out of this noisy place. Someone placed a cool hand against my forehead. I lazily opened one eye to see Neji looking down at me with concern.

He removed his hand and turned to the girls, "She doesn't have a fever." His voice was monotone but it was a very sexy voice. I was lost on what just happened, though. Why was his hand on my head? How the hell did he find us? I took a glance at the girls who had the weirdest faces in the world.

It was like pain/worry. Weird combo right. "What's wrong with you guys?‟ I asked as I glanced next to Neji to see Shikamaru, Sasuke, and Naruto with their mouth open. Nobody responded and they continued to stare at both me and Neji. I looked at Neji for some clues, he just shrugged his shoulders. I sighing I leaned over to reach Hinata‟s shoulder, I shock it as hard as I could until she snapped out of it.

"You ok?" I asked checking out my closet friend for insanity issues. "Yeah," replied Hinata's innocent voice. I stood out went behind the two beauty queens. I sighed as I thumped them both across the head. Sure enough they both snapped out of it. "HEY!" they both screeched.

I let out a fake yawn as the two kept up their annoying rant about why I hit them and not Hinata. I peeked over to see Neji punch all guys awake. Punching was one way to get them up, that's for sure. Then a loud screech shot throughout the gym. I covered my ears that where probably now dead. The girls and guys turned to see a blonde hair woman well over her 30s on the stage. My jaw dropped no way that can't be…

In the middle of my thought process the principal's voice interrupted me, "Welcome around the gym is the club posting. You must sign up for only one. Now …. GO!" The gym went wild as kids raced for a club. If you don't know what I'm talking about try to think Texas chainsaw massacre without all the killing, and you would get what was

happening in the gym right now. There were no teachers and that was one of the scariest parts. Me and Hinata toured the gym while Sakura and Ino try to plow their way through the crowd. I had no idea what they were singing up for, but it most of been good.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author: sorry about ending the last chapter mid thought**

* * *

Because Ino nailed a girl when trying to get to the front the line. "Hey, why don't you think about signing up for the book club, Hinata?" I asked pointing to the sheet. "S-sure, but can you stay with me?" Hinata said angelically. "No problem," I said with a smile, comforting her. Heck, how can I say no to this sweet angel? Sakura and Ino … I had to say were half and half.

Hinata elegantly scribbled her name down. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw the perfect club for me. Fighting club. Hinata and I casually walked over to the sing up sheet, were I scribbled my named down sloppy. I shoved past a bunch of burly boys about 2 years older than me dive bombing for the pen. I yanked Hinata out of the path of one and gave him a good kick in the knee for nearly squashing Hinata.

Of course he cussed like a boozed old man but hey he disserved it. I pushed and shoved seeing the only door out of the gym that was still connected to the school. I grabbed Hinata's wrist as I tried to swim up river in the chaotic river of people. With one last push I was able to pull Hinata out with two others that had grabbed on. They were Ino and Sakura. Panting I leaned against the wall as Ino and Sakura patted me on the back.

"What ... did … you get?" I said between breaths. "Engineering," said Ino, who was shortly followed by Sakura, "Office aid." "You?" they asked together. "Fight" I said as I was finally getting my breathe. "Book," said Hinata. Saku helped me up as we made our way to Orchimaru's classroom.

It was like a dungeon in there with various specimens in jars. I looked over at the huge python that seemed to be looking us straight in the eye. Creepy! I sat on the rim of the group purposely putting distance between me and snaky over there, along with his master. God the snake and Orichimaru could have been twins, I swear it. Then we saw a group of oh so familiar boys.

They plopped down next to us girls. I shivered as I stared at a repulsive sight. Orchimaru cooing to his snake and letting the snake's tongue slip into his mouth. GROSS! I mean I'm not afraid of snakes, but their bead eyes just freak me out. "Are you cold?" said a quite sincere voice. It was Neji.

"No, but I think I'm going to be sick thanks to sensei," I said and pretended to barf my guts out. Neji smiled at me and my up turned face, which in return, we both received glares from random students. As Orchimaru started talking about rules – and himself, of course – a folded piece of paper landed on my desk. I saw my name on it with little hearts around it. I recognized it of course as Saku's signature handwriting.

With a slip of a hand the note was lying in my lap and Saku's message was scrawled across the page. I responded and we went back and forth until Orchimaru-sensei caught us. Saku missed my desk when she passed it to me and it landed in one of the aisle. "Tenten, are you passing notes in class?" said Orchimaru in his scaly voice. Gulp. "Yes, sensei," I said with my fake sweet, innocent tone. Ino snickered, but luckily for her

Orchimaru was fuming at the mouth and ready to snap at me for it. "Pick it up and it to the class then," said Orchimaru sternly. Obiently I picked up the note and read,

"Saku- Hey Ten! Do you think Sensie even know his fly is down, and his snake just escaped out of the door?"

I didn't even try finishing as Orchimaru let out a girl shriek, and grab a textbook to cover the open fly. The entire class broke down into laughter even Neji snickered a little as Orchimaru ran out the door with tears in his eyes. Wow, I made teacher cry. The bell rang and kids poured out of the class rooms. It was Language Arts I loved . She didn't even try to lecture us, she just let us lose on your studies.

Awesome, right? The boys had also followed us to Language Arts and we all decided to go to the library as some of the kids started a spit ball fight. We crawled on the floor across the 'battlefield' and escaped out the door. Us, girls broke down laughing as we skipped down the hallways. The guys joined in having a race to see who could catch up with us first. The winners were Sasuke and Neji.

I had an eerie feeling something bad was going to happen then it did. Karin turned the corner as we stopped in front of the library along with a 1,000 of our fan boys/fan girls. "Double back," I shouted over the roar. We ran like heck trying to find an exit Quick before we got eaten alive. I scanned my mind for a classroom, a closet, anything to hide in. Then the guys and us split up going two different directions.

I snuck a peek back to see we were far ahead of the psychopath fan boys. I slowed down in front of janitor closet for breathe and the others followed my example. "What the hell happened back there?" I asked in a raspy voice. The others just shook their heads. A noise out of nowhere erupted in the hallway. It was thunder of feet.

I froze in place and so did the others. I was about to sprint when a hand covered my mouth and grabbed me by the waist pulling me with it. It was dark in the janitor's closet where it had dragged me. I heard the passing of the thunderous feet, but that wasn't important at the moment. I struggled against the hands kicking and trying to peal the hand off my mouth. It wouldn't budge.

Finally the hands released me I fell to the floor like a rag doll, tired. I heard three other soft thumps and a flick of the switch. Light greeted my sore eyes. I looked up to see pink, blue and blonde hair. I flipped up with my usual flare and landed in a stance that said I'm a bit pissed. Why I'm pissed?

One, nobody messes with me without getting hurt. Two, they had scared the crap out of me. Three, I will always beat people, why not this one. Then I almost fell back on to the floor. There in front of me stood Neji in the most nonchalant pose ever. He was so cute. I turned back around to help the other girl up I wasn't in the mood to talk about him.

Ounce they were up I went back to Neji, "I guess, thanks." It came out more of a grimace because well I hate getting help from others. He nodded his head smugly. Jeez, why does the cute one have to be so rude? "T-the coast is clear," stuttered Hinata. "Ok, we're going," I said as I threw open the door and left without turning back to the guys.

We finally reached the library without any problems and went into our own sections. Me being with Hinata for I basically hate reading books, Sakura heading to medicine, and Ino racing over to machines. She look at a book with the title "Eargon" and that book had to be bring than my hand I swear it. I let a yawn go through me as I started to day dream of other times. A fist landed on my head, lazily I looked up to face that had green eyes. Her manicure hands pointed to a far off corner were Ino was standing up on her toes trying to reach for book her finger kept grazing.

I was pulling out my chair so I can help her when I saw a Shikamaru turn the corner. I don't know why I didn't move, but it was as if I knew I shouldn't be involved. He moved right behind her and grabbed the book she needed. He lightly touched her hand as he pulled off the book from the shelf. Ino face was red as she accepted the book. I couldn't hear what they said, but I could tell Ino was crazily shy around Shikamaru.

She ducked her head and made a hastily escape towards us. "What was that about?" I asked. "N-nothing," Ino stuttered. Wow, she was actually stuttering. "What did Shikamaru-kun say to you?" asked a quiet voice behind me. I made room for Hinata to slip in to see the red frantic Ino. "He said to call him Shika, and troublesome," she whispered.

"It looks like someone has fallen for pineapple head," said Saku smugly. "Oh be quiet, Sakura," I hissed at her. The room fell silent and it helped me come up with a good idea. "Hey, who wants to ditch this place and get that tennis match going?" I whispered. A smile grew on everyone's face as we slipped out of the school. We whooped and cheered all the way home happy to be out of that god forbidding school.

After changing into our tennis skirts or shorts and shirts, we headed out to a nearby park that had a tennis court next to the basketball court. (Ino had a yellow tee with white skirt, Saku had a pink shirt and tee, Hinata wore a white tee and blue shorts, and I wore a black tee with green shorts) On our way there, we saw fan girls hiding behind bushes trying to act normal. I heard Saku snicker. I stood by watching her and Ino slip behind the girls. One of them produced a rubber snake and threw it on top of one girl head while the other shrieked, "SNAKE!" Don't ask me where the hell they got the snake. Though obviously their plan worked for all the girls jumped up screaming.

I sighed as the two crawled back with their laughing bodies. I had to say it was funny. "Who's on whose team?" I asked. Immediately I heard this scream come from Ino, "I'm with Sakura!" I rubbed my ears dramatically as Ino rolled her eyes in response. "How about we make a deal?" asked Saku evilly.

We all loved the idea even Hinata, I think some of us are finally rubbing off onto her. "Losers clean the bathroom?" pitched Ino. After shaking on it, the tournament began. Saku was serving first and I was supposed to counter it, and so on. The game continued until Hinata and I won the match 6-4. We were tired and it was almost dinner time for us. As we left the court, an overly group of boys approached us.


	4. Chapter 4

I moaned as they came closer. How many times did we have to run into these people? I mean come on, really? "Are you guys stalking us?" asked Saku through one of her charming smiles. The look on her face was playful not the usual hostile when it came to reappearing pains.

I couldn't help, but try to send one of my telepathic messages to her. I guess Hinata could tell because she leaned over and whispered in my ear, "Follow her gaze and you'll uncover it." I did what she said and saw it that it meets Sasuke's dark form. I devilish smile grew on my face. This was too good. Ino turned to me and shared my devil's smile.

I wiped it off placing my poker face while saying, "Let's get home my feet are killing me." As if to add emphasis I pretend to trip, though the least expected happened. Neji caught me in his arm, those strong arms. I could feel his muscles in his arms as he held me up away from the ground. I looked up at his face and was suspended there by those eyes. Those eyes that was remarkably similar to his eyes.

Those eyes that used belong to… "Don't you dare think of that name, Tenten!" I reminded myself. I held back threatening tears and slipped out of Neji's arms. I felt everyone's stare as I walked away not wanting them to see the ungrateful tears flowing slowly down my check as I plucked my way through the streets and headed to the graveyard. I was no longer hungry as the horrible memories came pouring into head making the tears fell faster. His face, his laugh, his voice, his smile, all of them running around in my head. Then all that blood, that gruesome blood …

I finally made it to my destination, a tombstone that read Yuki. I crumpled to the ground across staring at the tombstone. I pulled my knees against my chest as tears stung horribly my eyelids. I wrapped my arms around my knees as if it was to help the pain that throb in my chest. "Hey," I whispered to the tombstone, "It's been long time since I last talked to you." I sat there, I don't know for how long, whispering to the tombstone as if that cold body that set under it could hear me.

I told it of all that has happened and slowly I felt better even as I traced my finger over his name, Yuki. I let out a soft smile. Nobody saw me for this was in the older section and people only visited it during the weekends. The tears dried out as I walked out away finally ready to go home. I still wasn't hungry as I snuck in through the back door. I spied the clock on the counter, 11:30 P.M.

I didn't even bothering showering as I slipped my PJs on. Something coupled under my hand as I searched for my bedside. I turned on my side lamp to see it read, "Out kicking bad guy's buts – the girls." I chuckled as I set the note aside and turned off the light easing into a deep sleep. I was waked by the shuffling of feet, a door creaking open, and a soft murmur of voices. I glanced at my clock before rolling over towards the sound, 2:00 A.M.

Through squinting eyes, I saw three curious pairs of eyes. "What?" I said hoarsely. "Can I sleep with you? I had a nightmare," said a soft whispery voice. I could tell it was Hinata. I scooted over making room and pushing the covers down so she could crawl in. I wrapped my hands around her shoulders as I fell straight back to sleep glad my work here was done, and forgetting the other two pairs of eyes. I woke the next morning as I was shaken violently.

I stared at Hinata's pearly eyes. Those child like eyes. I moaned softly I trudged to the bath room, pushing Sakura and Ino out of there, away from 'their' mirror. It was quiet on the walk to school, each of the girls examining me carefully. "Would you cut it out? I'm fine," I said huffily after 10 min. They didn't respond, but we still remained quiet. At school, it stayed the same way not talking but still by each other's side.

The guys didn't even try to get near us, which was fine by me. It seemed that everybody was watching wondering what had caused this cloud over us. After lunch we got a free period, the girls and I did our homework. I finished mine last. Ino was doing her nails, Sakura was writing notes about her medic book, and Hinata had what looked like a dictionary on her lap. Bored completely, I decided to go to the gym which was oddly empty. I found a punching bag in the farthest corner and started to take out all my built up energy on it.

After some time I felt a pair of eyes on me. I turned to stare at the empty gym. I blew it off, but that ominous feeling just kept growing. Finally tired and annoyed enough, I grabbed my bag. "What are you doing here?" called an intoxicating voice. I let out a slight shriek while covering my heart that missed a beat. I spun around into a fighting stance just to see it was Neji.

I felt like I could call him every name in my book, but all that came out was, "Why the hell did you scare me?!" He seemed a tad bit shocked at the sound of my voice, though he quickly changed back to that stone cold mask. "Sorry," he said in a nonchalant tone. I didn't look in his eyes as I remembered last night. I knew how bad it looked when I ran away. I was ready to make a run for it when the bell rang. I sighed as I walked away.

I could only hear the soft taps of my feet against the wood floor gym. Then I sensed a fast moving object aiming low, like for my hand. I turned on my heel as a hand wrapped around my wrist. That is when my coco eyes met his snow white ones. I was captured in their beauty as his voice played in my ear, "Let me walk one to class." I swallowed hard as my throat closed, "Ok."

He released my hand, but still held me in his eyes. In his eyes I could see a cryptic message that was confusing. It was almost like the way Saku looked at Sasuke last night. I slapped myself for even thinking a guy could ever like me. A guy like Neji never could like a girl, who is as strong headed as me. Embarrassed at what I taught I saw under that stone mask, I let my gaze fall to my feet.

We continued like that down the hall with me keeping a couple of feet between us. It was silent as my tongue was not willing to let slip that I was embarrassed about last night. Neji kept giving me side glances trying to watch my movement, as if calculating what I was. Was it never racking? Yes. "How do you feel?"

I turned to Neji pretty much sure I just went insane and heard his voice in my head. Neji was still in that stone mask, not even looking at me. I shook my head trying to clear the insanity out of it. Neji turned to stare at me, "How did you feel?" Ok maybe I wasn't insane, but why did he want to know how I feel, "I'm fine, but why'd you ask?" "Last night you ran off like you saw a ghost. I asked Hinata and she said you weren't feeling well," he said monotone.

When does he ever show any emotion? Though I have to say, that he sure knows how to break through my barrier. I looked back at the ground not wanting to meet his gaze. I could feel my cheeks turn scarlet, as I remembered the tears that fell down my cheeks. I hated being weak and for people to notice, it just made people believe that I couldn't reach my goal more. My goal that got started because of one stupid mistake that I'll never forget.

I sunk in a chair next to the girls and far away from the guys. I made sure to create a mental barrier in front of me waiting for the bell to ring. Class started without a hitch and Orichmaru - sensei always added bits of his life when he could. He was telling us about Hera and how they met, when a sudden knock came to the door. Knock! Knock!

I was thankful for the interruption as a tiny figure came and disappeared. "Tenten," called Orichimaru. I looked up from my book, seeing the white sheet of paper he held. I got up to grab the paper from him, and the class 'oh', and was just being dumb. I rolled my eyes seeing what the paper had scrawled across it, "Go to the principal office for business reasons." I sighed as I grabbed my bag knowing this was going to take a while.

Typical when people say 'business reasons' means not good. I trudged out making sure to slam the door. I love making a scene for no reason. I didn't even knock as I closed the door to our principal's office. I cleared my throat to get my principal's attention as she hissed at the assistant under her breathe. She turned a harsh eye at me before shoeing her assistant away.

"No doubt about it, it's her," I thought to myself as I flung myself into a leather couch against the wall. "I hear you got into a fight the other day, care to explain?" she asked monotone. What is it with people and being monotone? "What can I say, boss? She was going at Sakura and Sakura would have blown our cover," I answered casually. I glanced at the name tag on the desk, 'Tsuande'. Tsuande smiled at me while setting her head in her hands, "How did you know it was me?"

I shrugged my shoulders. Really, I just guessed. "Anyways, it's not like you to just contact me without reason. So, spill it" I said bored. She smirked at my calm composure, seeing that nothing could ever make me panic. She sighed realizing that I wasn't going anywhere until she spilled, which would be the truth. She glanced around before tossing a folder at me, "Details are in there. As of last night agents have been out for you guys, we have beliefs that they may even know your covers."


	5. Chapter 5

Great, I mean if they know our covers that is pretty bad. I slipped the folder in my backpack knowing protocol. "So nothing unusually, just someone after ours/yours head?" I asked. She giggled at how casually I addressed it, "Yep." I nodded my head as I left without care. I glanced at my watching seeing it was 8th period. So I went to Mrs. Yuki's class and listened to her give a speech over different time period writings.

The girls were sitting on the edge over their seat dying to know what happened. I gave them the signal for wait which basically meant after school and when we are alone at home. I scanned the room thinking about Tsuande had said about someone knowing our cover. A lot guys were side glancing Sakura, Ino, and Hinata and drooling. All the girls beside me and the girls were looking at Neji and his gang. Then a searing glare came off Karin at Sakura and me.

Her face still had a shoe mark from my kick even though it had 30 pounds of make up on it. The bruise from her punch was already gone, so it means I was the victorious one. I looked Karin over, could she be the ones after us? She had good motive to come after us, but she was to princess for our type of life. So, that nocks out a lot of people in our school that idolize us girls. The ones that hate us belong to the fan clubs of Neji and his gang.

I don't know why, but they loathe the site of us. I sighed, "This is going to be harder than I thought." I kept my fingers crossed that the files had some sort of description or the names of the agents. The bell rang releasing us from the school's dreary classes. We walked home quietly with anxiety spinning the air. Locking the door behind us, we sat at the kitchen table as I pulled the vanilla folder labeled, 'For the parents of Tenten'.

Didn't see that coming did you? Hinata held out her hand as if to ask for the folder. I passed it to her without a word seeing that she is 2nd in command. By the way, you're an idiot if you hadn't figured out who is the leader of our gang, jk. She opened it silently and passed out the papers inside. I quickly glanced at mine seeing the details for the mission.

I cleared my throat so I could start explaining what was going on, "Agents are after us again, but the problem is boss thinks they know who are. Anyways, keep your eyes peeled for any suspicious activity. In your individual packets you see your part for trying to eliminate these threats, and that concludes our meeting." I know that was boring, but we had to do it. I propped my feet on Ino's chair as I looked more closely at my packet, 'Your Objective: See that everybody completes their objectives and to sharpen your fighting techniques. Details of Enemies: none'. Crap! I nearly fell over in my seat as read the last line. This is definitely going to be a pain to fight someone you don't even know anything about.

Everyone eyed me as I got my cool back. I left after checking out a few other things, like the others' objective, I started a fire in our tin trash can outside. I tossed in my papers and the others did the same before putting it out. Thank god, our neighbors moved out because of us 2 months ago. Make long story short, let's say we blew out the electricity for the three blocks all around us do to Hinata's little robot. It was pretty funny to see their bright red faces a they packed up their car.

So back to reality, Hinata went up stairs to her little dungeon were she creates also sorts of things. Sakura grabbed the keys to the cherry convertible so she could go the fabric store for, you know, fabric. Ino skipped to the garage to build some type of car … or was it a bike? I don't know, but you get the point. I went to our basement where I kept a punching bag, wrestling mat, and a pair of boxing gloves. I would have a boxing rink down here, but it is still being shipped.

I looked at dent in the wall next to the punching bag. I could fit my entire fist in it without any trouble. I remembered who did it and what happened. I was 7 and Yuki was teaching how to do multiple punches with tiring. Well in the middle of his fury of punches he missed the bag and got his fist stuck in the wall. He wasn't wearing any gloves.

The expression on his face was priceless. He did such a good job of punching the wall, I had to call his friend to bring a hammer and peel the wall away from his hand. I giggled softly, under my breath, as I wrapped my hand in gauze. Then I looked at the well beaten bag thinking of buying a new one, before pounding away at it. Tired after an hour and a half of pure training I went to my room. Taking a hot shower and starting my homework.

Hinata didn't appear in my door until sometime after 6:00. "Ready? We are going to eat on the go," her soft voice called to me. I nodded my head as she dashed away quietly. Putting away my home work, I quickly slipped into a black leather jacket and a black pair of skinny jeans. Downstairs I ran into Sakura, "I didn't know you were back." She nodded her head while gripping the bridge of her nose.

I raised a questioning eyebrow. "Diet, remember?" she answered. My eyebrows forwarded as I tossed a granola bar at her from the kitchen, "Eat it or get hurt." Ino came to join us with Hinata following behind her. I spied a plastic bag tied at Hinata's waist. From what I could tell they were tracking chips.

"Looks like we're hunting," said Ino while guiding us to the garage. I'm no bike expert, but Ino did one damn good job. Black sleek motorcycles sat before our eyes each specialized to our unique talents. I found mine the easily thanks to it sort of combat style. I slipped the helmet over my head and jumped on the new bike. Hopefully this will last more than one night.

I checked the high-tech grid to see where the resent bad guy activity was. I kick started my bike and sped into the night. I weaved easily in and out of traffic getting to downtown's largest bank in less than 10 min. "Right on cue," I thought as I spied the bad guy trying to load the money into a stolen dairy truck. Hinata activated her spikes and blew out the tires when the bad guy saw us. I stopped the bike seeing the guy try to run.

Ino and Sakura sped ahead of me trying to block the guy from escaping. He was in cold sweat when Ino and Sakura created their barrier. I walked up to the man as he crawled on the floor begging for forgiveness. I smirked at his pathetic state. I gave him one good punch and he was out for good. I took his body and tied it to the van. A little present for our boys in blue, you can say. Then with a soft thud, four boys walked out in all black.

"Agents," I hissed. The girls tensed as they say what I was glaring at. If you haven't notice we still have our helmets on. The boys all had sunglass covering their eyes and hoodies to cover their hair. Quietly I put two fingers behind my back motioning to our bikes while getting in a fighting stance. The girls quickly got to their bikes while I distracted the guys with my fancy foot work while staying in place.

A low whistle sound and I saw what look like a ball, zoom in front of me. A loud crack sound and smoke filled the sky. I ran for my bike as the sound of their others motors sounded. The wind pulled at me as the thunderous sound of the escape ritual pounded in the sky. I hopped on my bike tired as I kicked it to life. The smoked vanished as the boys sat startled and watched me spin dirt in their face.

I caught up with the others at the old oak tree in the deserted back lot. I yanked off my helmet screaming, "HOW THE HELL DID THEY FIND US?!?!?!?!" All of them had their helmets off and were leaning against their bikes. Hinata just shrugged her shoulders, "I knew they were watching us, but I didn't expect that closely." I felt like pulling out my hair. Who were these agents?

Ino was quiet as all of our heads spin around the idea that they were possible better than us. Then a bad omen came to us, a ring of a phone that came from Ino's bike. I gulped as Ino picked it up, "Hello bo-" "DON'T EVEN TALK!" screeched her phone. We all kept quiet as Tsuande screeched her head off, "HOW DID YOU WANT TO EXPLIAN THIS?! I heard you nearly got caught!" Tsuande took a deep breath and Hinata cleared her throat as if to say 'I want to talk'.

Ino passed her the phone willingly, "S-sorry about t-that boss, it's just we h-had to do that so we could get the t-trackers on them." Right now I was on the ground thanking Hinata as Tsuande bought our bait,"Oh in that case had we over the information to activate the trackers." We all knew that was Tsuande's way of saying sorry. "It's just the same way, but –gulp- I-I f-forgot t-the p-password," stuttered Hinata. I plugged my ears as I could just imagine what Tsuande was saying. The image was not pretty.

Hinata was holding the phone one foot away from her ear and had a face that was just twisted in pain. I grabbed the phone from Hinata so she could have a break, "So have fun with breaking Hinata's code with your 10 geek guys, bye." I threw phone at Ino like it was fire after I closed it. "I still don't understand why we get away with the stuff we do," sighed Sakura as she hoped on her bike, slipping her hair in the helmet. I did the same and pulled out as quick as I could watching the girls follow suit. We came back at 10:00 PM to our little home. Let's just say we all slept soundly that night.

I woke up on time the next morning, actually on time, big surprise for anyone that knew me. I looked at the calendar to see if it was 'that' day. I ran my finger down the calendar seeing that wasn't the case. I grabbed a shower as I saw the Barbie twins waking from their slumber. They stared wide eyed at me as I gave a small smile to them going to my room to grab my bag and go to school. I woke Hinata and gave her a warming smile as I walked out the door.

I first went to Starbucks to get one white chocolate mocha frappuccino and one tazo tea. I paid for them and went to school. People stared at me as I walked down the hallways with the two Starbucks cups going to the office. When I got there I immediately saw boss looking over some papers. I eyed the agents behind her and motioned to the door behind me. They disappeared in a second flat as they remembered who exactly I was. "Here you go, one tazo tea and a news report," I said as I left the cup in front of her.

I turned on my heel ready to turn into air when she grabbed my arm, "What do you want in return?" I smirked at her figure, "Lunch off campus." "Deal." I left sipping my cup delightfully. I walked to my class room in a daze not realizing a figure behind me. I sat in my desk with the girls still not there.


	6. Chapter 6

I glanced to the side to see the figure in full clear view. It had a camera strapped to his neck and settled with a note pad. I took a finally sip of my cup before throwing it at the badly disguised figure. I notice he had a soft blush as he rushed to me. "I'm Lee! Nice to meet you my youthful Tenten! I'm the youthful reporter for the youthful Tenten fan club!" I stared dumfounded at this character.

I mean come on; someone had to be pulling my leg. "O-----K!" I slowly turned around and pinched myself. Nope I'm awake. Three seconds later Lee reappeared in my face, "Is it true that you are being suspended from school?!?!" I let a soft yelp my lips as I punched the creep down.

Hey don't hate me! Lee is the one who scared me! I stared at Lee's black and blue cheek, feeling my temper very quickly rise. "Lee…" I growled. My knuckles turned white and my breathing slowed. The hairs on the back of my neck stood as someone's breathe brushed against it.

"Lee, stop pestering people," echoed a calm voice. Why do I recognize that voice? Hold on. Sasuke, no. Shika, no… I turned my head to see, the oh so famous, Neji. I felt a tint of pink crawl over my cheeks. Why did HE keep on appearing in my life? Good question, but don't got an answer.

Lee scrammed as Neji suggested. He almost looked like the devil was after him. "Thanks, I guess," I said causally as my insides turned to jelly. He just 'hn', of course, that I translated to a welcome. I turned back around pulling at the strap to my bag in hopes to distract myself from the Mr. hot stuff. I could just feel his stare intensify as the girls came pouring in.

I begged myself not to turn around to Neji and scream at him. A girl only suppress so much over a long time periods, I side glanced at the stone cold face that had either a frustrated or pissed complex. I couldn't tell. I poked Hinata after some timed and leaned into her ear, "What's your cousin's problem?" She quickly glanced at him before looking back at me, "Go ask him?" I gave her a good wtf face.

She just shrugged her shoulders, and turned away. "Please don't ignore me," I whimpered jokingly. She giggled softly, which earned a sheepish grin from me. So guessed how I spent the rest of the morning until lunch. If you guessed forgetting the stare from Neji, you're right. My progress on that … not too good.

"Tenten wake up!" shouted Ino, "Did you even hear what I said?" I shook my head, as she rolled her eyes. "Look the guys are coming over?" I couldn't help but raise a eyebrow at the gang approaching. They flashed smiles that sent all the girls in the lunchroom falling over except us aliens. "*cough* Mutants *cough* Playboy," I snickered.

All the girls had to bite their tongues to keep them from falling over. Then as the guys tried their cat walk winks to swoon us, it only made us roll on the floor laughing. Neji and the rest were definitely rich brats, and you had to do was get a good look at them. "May we sit here?" asked the noisy Naruto. Ino took the imaginary ball to pass to the guys forehead, "I don't know. Is there something that would make us want to have you in our presence?" Sakura took the diss since Ino did it poorly,"Like, look like it's like the rich like brats like from like hell."

The classic valley girl diss, one of Sakura's more funny disses. I heard Hinata's chime like giggle that sent Naruto back a few steps. I could feel Neji's stare intensify at me as the sand from the hour glass continued to fall. I growled softly as I watched the girls scoot for the guys to sit next to them, me being between Hyuuga and Sakura. The girls chitchatted with each other and the guys made comments. I tried to pay attention, but failed.

Finally I jumped and started to walk away only calling over my shoulder, "Well thanks for getting me to lose my appetite, you mutant playboys." I heard Ino hollow like a dog even after I bursted into the gym where the fighting club was being held beating the bell. Quickly as guys poured in the gym, the whispers were bouncing off the walls. "What's a girl doing here?", "Is she trying to get herself killed or what?" and so on. I was the only girl in the gym as the club started. I sat on the bleachers wrapping my hand in bandages that I always had in my locker in case of a fight while very mysterious figures approached me.

"What now?!" I snapped. "Tenten, what are you doing here?" said the very dumb founded Sasuke. "Uh, it's my club," I snapped. "You know if you don't want to fight, you can just sit out. None of the guys want to hurt you since you're a girl," said the no-so-smart Hyuuga. A vain popped on to my forehead as I spun around grabbing Neji by the collar and pinned him on the wall. "What did you just say? I can take on all of you prissy princess, and whip all of your asses in the process," I snarled with a death glare that could match the devil's.

One of my pet peeves, sexist comments. If you ever try to say anything remotely sexist and you will be on your death bed. I gave a slight smirk seeing I got his attention along with the entire club. I dropped him while letting my tongue roll in cockiness, "So where do I start?" "The … bottom … like the rest of us started," Neji choked out. Sasuke had his jaw agape as I walked right passed him.

I put my finger under his chin forcing his mouth to close. "You know you look like a fish when you do that," I said with fake sweet tone while walking over to the mat. Neji shockingly stood up while giving me glares. I could give him my genuine bad girl smile. He called my opponent a weird geeky boy. The bell dinged, but I didn't move. My eyes went lifeless as the boy charged clumsily.

I sighed as he was three steps away. Grabbing his hands I spun him out of the rink without throwing a punch. I sad of course, but I was content. The reason was I like being in a rink. I always loved the way my life could so easily be spelled in a rink. Not like I'm going to tell you my life story, and whining isn't going to affect me.

I 'm whine proof thanks to Ino-pig. I quickly climbed the ladder of the ranks as each time the guys jumped for me being block heads, and I would dodge and reposition myself to have them flown out of the rink. I was in fourth place as the third best player hopped on. A boy with all muscles and looked as hard as a nail. I suppressed a gulp as the boy put his fist up. I did the same as the bell rang, sounding the fight.

He charged at my full speed, but he did it clumsily due to all the muscle, he had. It only took me second to dodge from his failing fist and slip between his legs. I popped out just in time to hit a pressure point in the back of his head before he could turn around. Like an avalanche, he crashed to the floor his body slightly twitching. Everybody in the club gasped except Neji, who had his jaw on the ground, as I helped the medic pull the boulder off the rink. I passed the stunned Hyuuga while smirking triumphly, "See, point proven."

Unforuntaley, my victory dance was cut short as my next opponent turned out to be Uchihia. Damn it! Why couldn't it been another whimp? I was shot out of my dreams as the crowd went wild. We started circling like sharks before sasuke broke the trance aiming for my stomach. I slowly counted in my head. I watched his eyes that were stony black. His fist was a mere inch from my stomach, when I twisted on the tip of my feet.

A weak stop came open when his head came into view. Taking my leg, I aimed for the weak point. Only Uchihia dodged on time. He came behind me and aimed for the bottom of my spine. In my 'special' training we were told that if the bottom of your spine is hit it could paralysis you. Spinning on time his fist met with my knee and his face met my fist.

I let out a wave of cuss words as I tried to put my feet down. I gave a glare that could easily beat the one Uchihia was giving me right now. He put his hand to his now broken nose before whispering, "Damn bitch." That was all I need to punch him out of the ring while taking in the pain of my damage knee. Everyone stared at me stunned when the great Uchihia was out cold. I couldn't help but to smirk.

Nobody was going to underestimate me, ever again. I turned to Neji who sat close to where Sasuke was thrown in all his pride staring coolly at me. Neji's eyes floated to my limping knee as my smile flattered a little. I shrugged off the pain before undoing the wrap around my hands. "So who's next?" I asked smugly. "Nobody," he said in a monotone.

"Nobody? That's the top dog that just got thrown around?" I coughed. "No," he said coolly, "I don't fight girls and I don't fight anyone injured." I let my head roll back as an icy laugh escaped my lips. I walked to him casually like we were old friends. Everybody stared at me as fire returned in to my eyes, "You will fight me or are you chicken?" I watched as the turmoil stirred in him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Setterly here! I guess I owe everyone an apology for not updating in a long time. I kind of started doubting my writing skills and was thinking about discounting the story until kitten9322 encouraged me to continue. So thanx!**

"Fine," he said. I smirked as I pulled my hand to my ear, "What was that? I couldn't hear." "I will fight you," he said this time loud enough for the entire fight club's jaw to fall open. My voice was stone cold as I watched the regret in his eyes, "Good." I turned on my heel while tossing my bandages from my hand. I watched as Sasuke, after waking up, ran up to him and they whispered harshly to each other. Fight plan? Mabye.

I grabbed more wrap from my bag and bandaged my knee. Throwing the white cloth back into the bag, I walked back to the ring. Neji joined me while seizing up the damage on my knee. I couldn't keep the smile off my face, "Don't let me think you are going soft." He up turned his nose at the pure thought of it. I slid into my battle stance as he did, too.

The gym's cheers echoed until the judge/coach called for silence. The judge raised his whistle taking a deep breath then the games began. Circling and circling like time and time again we stared each other down. Finally, the impatient being I am, I charged at him trying to aim at his side that seemed a little tense. He watched without moving and I knew something was up. Right as I was preparing to give him the blow, he shifted aiming at the same spot Sasuke did during his fight with a mighty fist.

Thinking quickly back to my good old days, note the sarcasm, I grabbed his arms and got him where no guy likes to be hit with my broken knee. Every respectful guy turned their head from their leader's pain. I released and squatted down next to his scrunched up face, "What happened little boy? Did I knock you down?" His eyes stared at me with a twinkle that I didn't like. I sighed getting up, "Too bad I couldn't feel your sexist blood spill over my fist." I saw several of the audience shiver at that thought.

I walked away with my smirk dancing over my features. A steel grip formed on my ankle that dared to pull me down. Thank the heavens I hadn't let my guard down yet. Quickly I jumped backwards with a flip and landed on his poor back while twisting his arm sickeningly. His face was smashed into the ground as I walked away happy with all my hard work. The crowd was still stun even as the nurse took Neji away.

A very angry Sakura stomped towards my form with Ino and Hinata in tote while I tauntingly waved at Neji. "WHAT DID YOU DO, TENTEN?" screeched psycho Sakura. Crap! "Nothing," I said innocently. "W-why is Neji's back with your shoe print?" stuttered Hinata. I gave an evil grin before high tailing it out of there lopsidedly at the bell.

At science, Sakura notice my sprained knee and used her cool healing skills to fix me up while Ino grabbed some clothes from her locker to force me out of my 'sweat covered, sticky, gross, stinking' outfit. I laughed quietly as their grumbles soon turned to rants about me. Lovely right? Neji came back in with Sasuke all nice and bruised, but nothing broken. Their crazy fan girls charged them with their pathetic worry asking what happened. The boys sat in the last seats open that were right next to me, ignoring their fans completely.

A plan formed in my evil little head right about then. I turned to them with a large grin on my face and my head in my hand, "My, my, my boys, what happened? Do you want me to tell your poor wh- I mean fans what happened?" They gave me death glares that could scare the crap out of anyone but me. So the grin just grew, "If you are sure you want me to tell them then ok. Girls, it was sad that they got (dramatic pause) their butts beaten at their own game in fight club." I screamed the last part so everyone could hear. The fans screeched their concerns and their weak threats.

Sasuke and Neji tuned up their glares but I still continued, "You asked who beat them … let's see … oh right, that was me." The girl just continued their weakling threats while Ino, Sakura and Hinata let out a joyous laugh at my torture treatment. I watched the other boys in Neji's gang roll over in laughter. Sensie soon quieted down the classroom though to my disappointment. It is fun to be me. Except for the few shoot outs we have had happen on the job but I am not complaining.

Throughout the rest of the school day no one would shut up about the fight. The sluts got more annoying than ever and the fan boys wouldn't stop cheering. If I hear another wolf whistle, someone is going to die. I felt almost sorry for the boys as people pelted them with questions. Again ALMOST. Don't make me slap you upside the head.

The last bell rang that signaled for school to end as me and the girls dashed away from the insane people behind us. What? You never had the insanity chased you before? Trust me when I say this, it is not fun. We kept running trying to lose the fan girls bent on revenge, but it was like they had a tracking device on us. I didn't take notice where we were until we lost the crazies for sure.

For some reason, we made our way all the way across town and close to Hinata's old home. I guess I wasn't the only one who noticed. Hinata's hands started to shake violently and head dropped as her bangs covered her eyes. Her life before us wasn't great so that's why we took her in. I swear that if I ever saw Hiashi, he is gonna pay. Remember that old saying that goes speak of the devil and the devil shall come. Well, it was just proven true.

A black limousine pulled up along the sidewalk as I was getting ready to comfort Hinata. The window scrolled down to show Hiashi in all his bastardly glory. "Girls, what are you doing here?" he asked as if he truly cared. "H-h-he-hello f-f-father," Hinata stuttered out quietly, "W-we we- were j-just b-b-by." I couldn't look at her father another second remembering all the memories of the horrible past and instead looked Hinata in the eye. I saw in deep down in her lavender eyes the sadness that killed me.

"Oh really?" he asked with a questioning eyebrow, "Then I hope you don't mind coming over to the mansion. Hanabi has been dying to see you all." I opened my mouth to let out a hissing, "No." I felt Hinata grabbed the back of my shirt and hide behind me from her father. "Why the angry tone, Tenten?" he asked with a slight frown playing on his lips. I let out a threatening growl as I glared at the man before me. This man tested the waters with me just to prove that he was better.

"Mr. Hyuuga, please ignore Tenten's rude behavior. We would love to go to your house," said Ino sweetly. My jaw hung in disbelief. Does Ino not remember all the things he has done to our poor sweet Hinata? Damn her blondeness. Pun intended.

We all slipped into the car with Hinata right next to me and far away from Hiashi. Ino sat on the other side of me trying to ignore my fuming glares at her. Finally, she broke. "What is your problem?" she whispered/hissed at me. "Why did you agree to going to that dingy dungeon?" I hissed back. "Tenten, he was only trying to be nice and beside people can change," she stated as if nothing was wrong.

I gave her the look that cleared spelled out my annoyance and an are-you-crazy-or-gotten-high-recently. I just couldn't see Hiashi changing unless it was for a selfish reason. I glanced at Hinata. She was staring out the window trying to hide her fear and sorrow. It reminded me a lot of how we first met. I was about 8 when I met our little sweet-heart.

We were in the park and I was playing hide-and-go seek with Sakura and Ino. I was planning on hiding in a nearby tree when a muffled cry greeted my ears. I followed it until I met a younger version of Hinata. "Hey, why you crying?" I asked generally conserved about the girl before me. "M-m-my d-d-daddy says I-I am u-u-useless," she whispered as she tried to wipe away her tears. I wrapped my arms armed her as her tears soaked my shirt.

Once she was done crying, I gave her a big grin while saying, "You know what? Your daddy is wrong. I can tell you aren't useless because you are really sweet." "H-h-how d-do y-you know?" she asked. "Because I can just tell," I said while keeping my huge grin up. I immediately jumped up and dragged the girl with me yelling, "Come on. I want you to meet my friends." That was how Hinata meet the gang and later on joined us when Hiashi kicked her out. Those were some good times.

I snapped out of my trance when we pulled up to a huge mansion. I slipped out of the car not giving the house a second glance and headed up the stairs with Hinata's hand intertwined in mine. I knew she was going to need support when she saw everything again. Hanabi ran down the large marble staircase before sqeeuzing the day lights out of me and the girls. I patted her back awkwardly while wheezing out a, "Hey squirt." She let us go after that and gave me a long speech about how she isn't a squirt.

I laughed at her before Hiashi decided to ruin the moment. "Hinata, I need to speak to you privately," he said sternly. Hinata paled two colors before came between them saying, "What you say to Hinata can be said to me." I felt other people entering the room but I didn't give a fuck. My glare was dark and I felt my nails digging into my palm. My lips were pulled back in a snarl but no noise left my throat.

"I asked to talk to Hinata not you, mongrel," he said matter-of-factly. A dangerous growl ripped through my throat, "What did you call me, you, sick son of a bitch?" My eyes never left his even as he raised his fist. Pow! It rung across the quiet house as everyone stared. I stood a few feet from where I previously stood with a stinging pain in my cheek and jaw. What happened next shocked us all.


End file.
